kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Singularity
The Singularity is a great chatroom on Kongregate filled with great people :D Be careful though there's quite a few people who can come across as being a complete jerk...or as they'd say /b/tard Haha This is The Singularity's Wikki! Whoo! Feel free to add whatever you want. :D It's everyones... just dont be a complete jerk.. __TOC__ Rules! 1) Please don't type in all caps unless it's for emphasis, and try not to do it too much. 2) Please don't spam the room with the same message, or lots of meaningless junk. 3) Please limit profanity. There are younger people in the room, and others may also take offense. 4) Please don't start fights, or join into insulting others. Take it to whispers. 5) Trolling is lame, and not wanted here. 6) Keep other inappropriate comments to yourself. 7) Please respect other peoples religions. Also, racist remarks aren't funny, or wanted either. Other than that... --If it's funny, you probably won't get in trouble for it. Moderators Maeli The room's owner. Young at heart, especially. Maeli usually is cheerful and great to talk to, but don't troll the room around her. After all, how can you troll when you cannot speak? TheGhostGamer In and out of the room at times, he is the second-most present mod in the room. Not always one for talking though. DTD master mind and likes Pokemon puns 'cause they are the win! Tarlanon Please add some text to this person. Aeriusspades Please add some text to this person. BlueFox Please add some text to this person. darkhold Please add some text to this person. Regulars afroman666 This guy is pretty funny if he wants to talk to you. Most of the time hes just playing games dnevill Please add some text to this person. Evilution519 Please add some text to this person. funiax Resident achievement whore, and the highest level regular in the room. Very knowledgeable about flash games, but tends to be passive-aggressive. GhostlyShadow Super clean freak. Barely sleeps. Loves eggy rice. :) Hiya24 A completely average guy and Whatnow24's best friend on Kongregate. Probably one of the quietest people in the chatroom. LOL. Irish_laddie69 Smooth with the ladies. Was also the (so he says) leader of a revolutionary movement in his school that has yet to come to fruition. Kuro Always willing to help someone in need. Just ask for help, and if she can, she will. Often in the room, be it from boredom or what, she is always willing to chat with whoever may be around. Self confessed total dork and nerd, she loves games, old and new. Smart and awesome, she can sometimes be scarier than any mod you meet. lastxresort Also hates being called as a guy. MariusNoquar Married to Oni Noquar. Often online, often willing to chat. Not sure if he has a life, but also not sure if that matters. Oni Noquar Married to Marius Noquar. Not online nearly as often, so just ask him for a description. mytosypian Resident /b/tard and casual troll, he can be rather gruff at times. One of the most hated and loved members of The Singularity. Dislikes most members of The Singularity, and is only passive to those who do not annoy him. Suffers from extreme nostalgia. In the end though, he's a rather nice guy. railfun Fail. "Hey, at least I'm funny while I fail." ShadowDrayk Sometimes your gonna forget this guy is in the room. He is often quiet unless there is sncorrea or spencer in the room. Called Rayk by Sncorrea and no one else is allowed to call him that.pie!!!!!! sncorrea Young and energetic. She's rather playful, and often around looking to have fun. Just don't call her a guy. Sometimes she happens to be asked if She's Spencer's Twin mention in Spencer's profile, but their sadly mistaken. Spencer12399 One of the newer people to The Singularity. She is usually not a talker unless Sncorrea is there. She will talk if some of her friends are there. But just don't call her a guy. TobiXTheGoodBoyX Ask to see his YouTubes. Lol. xXGEARXx Quiet guy with a short temper. He is Sncorrea's Kitty so if you happen to dis him when shes in the room there might be trouble. unlimitedeclipse Please add some text to this person. whatnow24 Narwhals! This pretty much sums him up. Also best friends with Hiya24, and doesn't make a lot of sense. He thinks he's a mythologic creature, hates protractors, and his dad is "Jebus." Zanetsu Great guy in general. Loves games, very friendly, and also from Sweden. He comes with barely legible instructions with no words, but strange, almost alien pictures. Epic Persons Supaka Epic Troll Kuro Epic Awesome Epic Amazing Blaze55555 Epic Annoying railfun Epic Fail Great Quotes! sncorrea Today i will be happier then a bird with a french fry. 4-10-09 Vallens2012 Duke seems to think you'd have better luck with a hobo. 4-11-09 Maeli I made a naked bunny... 4-12-09 Spencer12399 i think i might fail, like railfun 4-12-09 Whatnow24 No, no, don't, don't touch me, I've, I've been near peanuts, just, just, don't touch, me, no, no don't do it, I, I may have allergies, just, don't, touch me, don't do it. 4-12-09 mytosypian Protip: No. 4-12-09 History of the Room The Anonymous Era: 2007 and Earlier There is no single user that can currently claim that they have been in the Singularity for more than two and a half years. During this period, most of the users in The Singularity were room-hoppers, or simply part of the Silent Majority; very little chat occurred in the room, and the room was free from drama and flame wars, except in the rare spammer or flamer. Notable Mods: None The Development Period: January 2008 to April 2008 This period extends from the emerging of the first few regulars of the room to the appearance of the more notable members during the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this time, chat increased, to which the point that certain regulars made their debut during this period. However, the room was still plagued by disorder and chaos brought by spammers and trolls. This era ended with the arrival of the more notable players in the Gwynarian and Pre-Gwynarian era: haley23, sinnerscreed, Caseman, mytosypian, blaze55555. Notable Mods: None Pre-Gwynarian Dynasty: April 2008 to September 2008 Defined by some historians as the Age of Haley (April 2008 to December 2008), this age is one of the most colorful and developmental stages in the shaping of the psyche of the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this era, the undeclared Queen of the Chatroom was haley23, a young girl who shared a relationship with sinnerscreed, a male youth. What could have been defined as a short internet relationship soon became the sole focus of the chatroom, which, at that point, did not experience any major intelligent conversation. The debuts of the numerous users also led to a great deal of drama during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Notable Mods: None (MSTaylor) Notable User Debuts: blaze55555, haley23, mytosypian, sinnerscreed, devon544, Caseman, railfun, ShadowDrayk Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Early Phases As in most couple's early phases, their relationship consisted mainly of irrational compliments and ceaseless utterings of "I love you", in multiple variations. This persisted through the first two months, until longtime lurker mytosypian, soon to be identified as a cynical bastard, was to speak up. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: The Mytosypian Chronicles During this period, user mytosypian had become fed up, and proceeded to endlessly remark about the harsh realities of their relationship, much to many of the then-regulars' dismay. However, his ability of cynicism also worked for him in the fact that he did the same to many annoying trolls who had come into the room. His battles against William900 and other underage or idiotic trolls soon won him the alliance of a few members. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Ending Phases Now having his much-needed support, mytosypian had gained enough power to force sinnerscreed, the more level-headed one in the relationship, to see an error of his ways; he soon broke off all romantic ties with haley, and proceeded to ignore her and reject her with every move she made to regain his trust. However, during the Gwynarian Dynasty, that would soon prove a difficult situation for mytosypian. Gwynarian Dynasty: September 2008 to January 2009 Though neither an owner nor a moderator of the room, Gwynaria was the closest that the Singularity ever had to a leader until the Maelical Dynasty. Her arrival was less than splendid; she eased on into the site's drama, taking part and gaining power through her disapproval of haley's actions, which, by then, were becoming a nuisance to the room. Notable Moderators, such as TheGhostGamer and Tarlanon also arrived onto the scene during this era. However, it was Gwynaria that had a part in all the great flame wars and political intrigue during her dynasty. Notable Mods: TheGhostGamer, Tarlanon Notable User Debuts: Gwynaria, imbroken, sinnersscreed, Riyel, SavajCabbaj, funiax, panda90, PokeyFlame Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Early Phases The beginning of the relationship, to quote mytosypian, was "Simply me trying to be nice and realizing that I should be an asshole because this crap always happens and it sucks." The beginning of the relationship could only be described as accidental; mytosypian, feeling sorry for Haley, tried to comfort her, which led to her attachment to him. Not being able to get out of his "relationship" without hurting her, he perpetuated the facade of love, much to Gwynaria's dismay. Gwynaria continued to try to quell this argument, along with managing various other dramatical events at once. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: The Femmes Fatale During this period of the Haley/mytosypian relationship was when, as Riyel said, "**** hit the fan." During the middle of October, various female members had started identifying themselves and, noticing Gwynaria's influence and the general politeness of the chat, had begun to arrive, some more promiscuous than others. Characters like panda90 and PokeyFlame, called by the older members as "those hot girls", had showed up, replacing Haley as the flirtatious female of the chatroom. However, haley still identified herself as mytosypian's "online girlfriend", and therefore took great offense at any woman, including Gwynaria, talking to him. She had managed to offend all of the females in the room, a mistake that would soon cost her whatever was left of her love-driven sanity. Later, however, haley would soon grow bored with mytosypian's lackluster remarks, such as: haley23: i loooooove you myto! <3 mytosypian: Okay. haley23: say it backkkk! :[ mytosypian: I love you. haley23: :] mytosypian(to: Gwynaria): Ugh. Therefore, as the relationship slowly approached its fallout, both haley and mytosypian had turned to other members of the opposite sex for comfort. And no, not that way. Though I'm not sure with haley. Haley/blaze55555 Relationship: Scheming and Schism By November, both sides had begun working against each other by both figuratively cheating and plotting to overthrow and override the other. Haley had begun this by trying to win over blaze55555, also called Chris, mytosypian's friend from IRL. However, what she did not know was that mytosypian was extremely paranoid of any plots against him, so, with help of characters such as Riyel and Gwynaria, mytosypian was able to learn that haley seeked to influence blaze55555 by figuratively sleeping with him. Before blaze55555 was completely corrupted, however, Gwynaria and mytosypian had informed blaze55555 of haley's plot, and her efforts were for naught. However, mytosypian himself and panda90 were working on a scheme of their own, one that would lead to the veritable destruction of the chatroom for almost 2 months. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Destruction and Fallout In Mid-December, mytosypian, panda90, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, Riyel, and various other regulars were in the room at the same time, along with haley23. mytosypian then decided it was at this time he would put his plan to end his relationship with haley into action. After some slight preparations, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, and Riyel began to brace for the epic. After a bit of small talk through private messages to panda90, he let slip a small phrase on purpose: "w panda90 Love the bra, panda." Haley proceeded to break into insanity following that phrase. The fact that mytosypian, who she had long expected not to go against her despite her betrayals towards him, would betray her was a shock to her. After about 2 minutes of swearing, TheGhostGamer proceeded to hit her repeatedly with the banhammer, which would begin her downfall. A week later, although no further changes had apparently happened between haley and mytosypian's relationship, her hate towards panda outweighed any hope she had of eliminating her new position as the laughingstock of The Singularity, so she proceeded to go towards TheGhostGamer's homeroom, Digg Mark 1, for comfort. She would later return with much more power and much more dire news, one that would lead to what was called Haley's Drought. imbroken Chronicles numonered, the Prince Supakan Raids The railfun/funiax War What began as a conflict over the obtainable nature of the Sword of Aeons in Fable escalated into a war which would devastate a thousand convo's. Both used logic that was questionable and mediocre at best and though no resolution was ever reached, funiax's lurking nature soon ended the war... for now. Digg Mark 1 and Haley's Return Gwynaria's Fading: The End of an Era Haley's Drought: January 2009 to February 2009 After Gwynaria had left the room for sweeter grounds, with the imminent, though untrue and completely impossible, prospect of haley becoming a Moderator, many of the older members had either left or cut off all ties with The Singularity. Although some of the remaining members had tried to restore it to its original glory it had during the height of the Gwynarian Dynasty, their efforts were for naught. Haley, though still not a Moderator, had called in what some might have called a pawn in her game: restlessfox. Although eventually identifying himself as a relatively capable Moderator resisting Haley's influence, his arrival, coupled with Haley's resurgence from Digg Mark 1, caused much hostility towards him from the original regulars. This only led to more users leaving the chatroom (though they would return once the Maelical Dynasty had begun), which led to a drought of intelligible and ongoing conversation in the room. Although users still employed the original mods to help combat the influx of trolls and idiots, it was not enough until the end of the drought, when Maeli led her followers across from The Loop to the Promised Land of The Singularity. Notable Mods: restlessfox, McKain Maelical Dynasty: February 2009 to Present From the end of February 2009 to the current day, The Singularity is in a time of relative peace due to the new ownership of Maeli. Still to come. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat Rooms with Owners